As you begged me off my feet
by Walker Uchiha Elric
Summary: "Now exorcist, I will have to remind how begged to me, the demon. You will remain my slaves for all eternity and join me to misery in Hell." AllenxLenalee, LavixKanda; Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Our slaves, part 1

What? I barely have anytime for mi serie **What a Life!** But still I'm doing another one? :P And now, two other participating members on the fic~!

MonsterCookiesRuleTheWorld: In short, Cookie-chan :3

French Diamond: Lucas-kun, though I'm a girl.

Walker Uchiha Elric: Okaay... I'll be called Suushi on this one, based on my real nickname :P

Cookie-chan: Oh! I'm so excited :D I love the plot of this story so much :F

Lucas-kun: Whatever, Cooks. I was just on my moment.

Suushi: Guys D: Can someone please announce the disclaimer?

Cooks: **NEITHER of us own D. Gray-Man okay? It is owned by Katsura Hoshino. **HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID I WAS COOKIE-CHAN :U

Lucas: *Pressing buttons* Oops.

Suushi: I'm afraid that recruiting other writers is a really bad idea…

Cooks: :U

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Here in this universe was never such thing as 'the end of the world' because if the world was to end, what about the other lives around us? Myths have been invented from people's knowledge, even though, they are part of everyone's imagination. There are many, many myths discussing how the world was created but until now the most credible one has been How God Created The Universe. In this one it is said that Adam and Eve were the first living creatures __to__inhabit__our__planet__, our __universe. But__ between them was this malicious creature that encouraged them to break the only rule that God had assigned to them in the Garden of Eden, eating the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge._

_From then, God cursed both, Adam and Eve. They both begged and begged to god and the creature, the serpent was the only one that did not beg. The only words that God could transmit to such a powerful creature, God was amazed by its power. How could his creations fall into a simple lie and how God just had the thought that it was bad. Nothing since was known that some things were bad and which were good. But still he had the feeling of so. He wasn't even aware if what he had done was right or wrong._

_The demon, disguised as the creature, the serpent. He witnessed such moment and God made him__ confess he did wrong, sent him to hell where he could not escape and do terrible things again, sending his incarnations to this place for all eternity. That was the curse. But the demon had always believed that 'Heaven' was not any better than Hell. God had done the same mistake as the demon. God begged. To stay away from the demon. From his malicious power, far from heaven where the demon could not reach. God was afraid. He preferred to have his creations wasted than himself, God was up there an us, humans, who always prayed for god, down here where the demon could reach us._

_Not only the demon was cursed, humans were too. Another fact, that God __**cursed.**__ He did, and that is wrong. A sin. Not right. He was against himself now._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And so that is how the Exorcists were born to be our prisoners! " It echoed through the silent Ark. Everything quiet and in nice place, like a peaceful city. Nothing inhabitated. Just a family and the Earl. The creak of a door opening resounded from afar but was heard as if it happened there. A girl quietly danced from the door walking to the Earl before throwing herself to a hug.

"It's done!" She laughed playfully. The pale purple-haired turned to the Earl and smiled, "Can I have my candies now?" Road whispered in his long, thin ears. The Earl chuckled and happily replied, "Of course! " He continued, "You have done a great job, Road! Look for candies in my room. " He finished and she jumped away from him and giggled. "Alright!" She said and ran to a door a few steps later.

"And now…" The Earl walked his way and withdrew Lero. "I must take charge of my job, and remind them of how the Exorcist begged to me " He laughed evilly and disappeared in thin air while heading deeper into the shadows.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cookie-chan: Weird.

Lucas-kun: Whatever, nobody needs your opinion.

Cookie chan: That was rude D:

Cookie-chan and Lucas-kun: *Arguing*

Suushi: ¬¬ Well, expect next chapter. Remember to review and tell me if I—

Cookie-chan and Lucas-kun: WE!

Suushi: *Coughing* - We, should continue this story. Is it even good? ._.

Cookie-chan: See you next update!


	2. Chapter 1: Our slaves, part 2

Lucas-kun: Sweet. Fast update.

Cookie-chan: Nyah! I already want to get to the part where—

Suushi: Cooks, do not spoil the readers!

Lucas-kun: Nobody needed your comment.

Cookie-chan: You know, you're far away from being rude to me.

Lucas-kun: So? I had never asked you anyway, or had I?

Cookie-chan: Curse you.

Suushi: *Sigh* **D. Gray-Man does not belong to me nor Lucas nor Cooks—**

Cookie-chan: IT'S COOKIE!

Suushi: Yeah right, that's what I said.

Lucas-kun: Lol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So we'll have to search for the detected fragments of innocence, and nii-san also mentioned about a group of Level 3 around the area." Stated the green haired girl. The boys in front of her, all confused why four exorcists were sent to such mission. Lenalee sighed and looked back to the sheet of paper. "We will search for the fragme—" The redhead raised his hand and interrupted, "We got that Lenalee, but wouldn't it be better for us to separate in two groups of two?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged and stood up. "How about you come with me Lavi? Kanda, you go tell Allen about so when he gets back from the restroom." She smiled to both, grabbing her suitcases but Kanda held her wrist.

"No fucking way am I searching with the Moyashi, che!" Declared the samurai angrily, tightening his grip. Lenalee rolled her eyes, "Fine then. Lavi, join Kanda on the search while I wait for Allen here." Lavi nodded and jumped to exit taking Kanda by the hand while he angrily yelled "Don't touch me, eyepatch!" and Lenalee sat back down in bed and waited. Just when the usagi and the samurai left the room, a door behind Lenalee opened.

"Man, I think that the English sauce wasn't very useful for my stomach…" A voice from behind growled, rubbing his stomach in circles. Lenalee giggled before she informed about the search, "I have already sent Lavi and Kanda to start off with the mission. Now we need to get going, too." She quietly stood from bed and stretched her arms a little.

"So get going, huh?" Allen put a hand on his head, messing his own hair. He then sighed and sat beside where Lenalee had been. "But we have still have four days to complete the mission don't we?" He asked while throwing himself into the bed, stretching his arms over the blankets. Lenalee giggled and joined him while she stretched her arms over her.

"I barely got to rest last night… You know, having nii-san to worry about me just annoys me sometimes." She said closing her eyes. He rolled over to face to her direction and he chuckled. "But at least appreciate that you have someone who really cares for you." Allen laughed and so did Lenalee. "Yeah, nii-san…" She opened her eyes and rolled to face him.

Lenalee held her hand to reach his white hair and started to caress it. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down, entwining the stripes of white hair between her fingers. He chuckled at the sudden action and stood up a little, shifting over her with his knees on her sides. Allen cupped her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb, softly. And before either of them noticed their distance began to break. Shorter. And shorter. And shorter…

And it came when their noses touched, and they barely had their eyes open just when…

"BAKA USAGI!" Mugen slashed the door when a rabbit entered the room hopping around in fear. Allen and Lenalee jumped in surprise and stared at the furious samurai. Lavi, scared, hid between the blankets, trembling a lot and each time faster when Kanda made one step closer to his target.

Today, there would be Roasted rabbit for dinner. Oh yeah.

"Come on Yuu! I-I was just… j-joking?" Lavi now eye-widen, when Kanda held Mugen over him ready to chop down. "THIS IS YOUR END, USAGI!" The poor Usagi curled his arms around his head waiting for death to come. And he waited for the blade to punish him, but nothing happened.

"What? Kanda, Lavi! Shouldn't you too be searching?" Lenalee asked disappointed, avoiding the blade to make contact with Lavi. She slapped her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Lavi sighed in relief and Kanda just 'che'd' at the situation. "Now please leave the room immediately to start on the mission!" She yelled pointing to the door.

Lavi smirked and Kanda made a twisted smile, "You don't want us to leave because of that, _Lenalee._" Lenalee raised an eyebrow and looked at Kanda after Lavi and from Kanda to Lavi. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lavi turned to Kanda and _eye browed _to where Allen was. The white-haired boy made a face in confusion and shrugged after facing Lenalee. Now everyone facing Lenalee, "What?" She asked. Lavi sighed and sat between Allen and Lenalee and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Isn't it obvious?" Lavi started, Kanda crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "If you want some time –_alone- _you should've told us." He grinned at the blushing couple.

"Lavi! That's not what was happening…" Allen replied to the redhead. Kanda took two steps closer to the trio, "Oh come on, Moyashi, we saw what you guys were doing earlier." Declared the samurai as he tilted his head raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and I need to go to the restroom." Interrupted Lenalee as she rushed to the door and quickly shut it close.

"Oh, speaking about restroom, I think I need to pee." Lavi commented gripping the elastic of his pants roughly. Just in the moment Timcanpy started to beep. "Guys? Is there anyone?" Communicated the familiar voice. "Komui." Said Kanda roughly. "Oh, Komui-san, do you need anything?" Allen asked, glaring at Kanda. "Yesss, Have you guys started with the mission?" Komui started a little serious. "Not quite, these guys keep playing around and they can't stop messing. They're mischievous!" Lavi stated while Allen and Kanda had already activated their innocence with an I-will-kill-the-rabbit glare. Lavi just chuckled nervously, and handed Timcanpy to Kanda.

"You better start by now. Inspector Leverrier will be in the Black Order in 3 days which means that your mission will end 1 day earlier." Komui announced, Allen and Lavi nodded. Again, Kanda turned to Timcanpy and replied, "Roger that."

"And now I would like to know, WHERE IS MY LENALEE-CHAN?" Komui started complexly, and very /surprisingly/ worried about his sister. The trio sighed, "In the restroom." They answered in unison. "PLEASE TELL HER THAT WHEN SHE COMES OUT—" Lenalee covered Timcanpy with her hands and her brother didn't get to finish.

She sighed and gave Timcanpy back to Allen. "Sometimes nii-san just… Talks more than he is supposed to." The three guys sweat dropped at Lenalee's last statement. _He sure does… _They thought in unison. "Lavi, we should get going." Said Kanda bluntly to the rabbit and the whole group left the room. Once outside the building, they separated their paths individually. One to south, the other to the north, the following towards west and last one to east. Thus the fragments of innocence and the group of Akuma would be easily detected.

Kanda, standing in front of a huge building, perceived danger. Looking around, he noticed that the street was empty. Everything was very quiet, and that meant trouble. Slowly, with both hands, he withdrew his sword and stood on guard.

He walked backwards, in small, slow steps, looking at each edge or corner of the stage.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow that ran quickly from the huge building to the one beside it. "I found you ..." He muttered to himself, running into the building and found nothing. He was surprised and it ended just when a huge Akuma grouped with two level three Akuma attacked from behind.

"Shit!" He dodged the attack, jumping to small candy store. He traced both index and middle finger, sliding them from the start of his sword up to the tip. "**Mugen, activate!**" The blade began to glow as an imaginary Mugen appeared on his other hand. "**Second Illusion, activate! Two Illusion blades.**" Kanda held both swords that were connected with a blue glowing string. Kanda supported one blade over him while the other one maintained on guard.

A level 3 laughed evilly and threw a chain towards Kanda, hitting a pair of barrels as he missed. Kanda supported onto one of the barrels that rolled, jumping high up making a direct attack towards the laughing Akuma. The level 3 tried to evade but failed, being cut in half. In surprise, the other two Akuma attacked from behind, one having needles as its fingers. The samurai peeked from behind, looking directly at the Akuma who tried to attack him, killing one of them while the other's needles ripped his coat on the corner of the sleeve, dripping small drops of blood. The second illusionary blade disappeared, feeling a huge pain in his torso. Kanda put his hand under his coat and felt that his chest bled.

"Che, It was on purpose…" The first Akuma that was killed was actually used as their bait, and he could actually see how pentacles barely started to appear. The needles were poisoned, and soon he started to feel dizzy and…

"I see… It was a trap."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lucas-kun: Mostly Kanda at the final part. He is the best character in this series.

Cookie-chan: No he isn't! I mean, I think that maybe Komui is real—

Suushi: Shush.

Cookie-chan: ¬¬

Lucas-kun: *Sigh* Do not forget to review.

Cookie-chan: And read of course! See you next update!


	3. Chapter 1: Our slaves, part 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back this weekend to upload a new chapter, and so I've been very hyper lately so how about I start uploading my fics on weekends? Either Saturday or Sunday but for sure. Anyways, we continue on from where we left on, where Kanda was fighting with these Level 3 Akuma…**

**Lucas-kun: You know, how amazing Kanda can be. Or is.**

**Cookie-chan: I have already told you that Komui is a ver—**

**Suushi: Do. Not. Interrupt. **

**Cookie-chan: Interrupt what?**

**Suushi: The story was about to begin…**

**Cookie-chan: Oh…**

**Lucas-kun: *Sigh* Neither of us owns D. Gray-Man, it was created by Katsura Hoshino so, yeah.**

First thing he heard from the darkness was an evil laugh, he could hear the sounds of keys and some footsteps getting further by each second. Barely waking up, he didn't see any difference between being awake or being asleep. Either of them, It was still dark and cold, feeling his body turn chilly and felt that his skin was turning pale blue. As he'd usually do is to just take Mugen and slash through the cell and get away quickly, eliminating every single Akuma or Noah that got on his way. Though, not this time would he...

Slowly, he looked around revising every corner trying to detect Mugen that was nowhere to be found. Still, he didn't give up but his body was all sore and wasn't listening to him at all. What the heck? His body uncosciously dropped to the floor since he was hurt badly, curling every part of him wanting to knead every pain away. But he didn't give a fuck.

That wasn't the problem right now, he'd heal fast anyway. The problem was, where was he? Did anyone know he was missing? What will happen to the mission? What is going to happen if everyone gets to know that he didn't return from the mission? No that he cared about everyone else's opinión but still…

_Damn it… _Kanda thought furiously. The questions that ran though his head were making him more desperate and stubbornly wanting to get away each time, thinking quickly of every possibility. Finding Mugen was the most easiest of all but harder at the same time. To find it right now? He crawled from corner to corner, not minding his wounds and the pain that was killing him. Touching each edge of the small and suffocated room. Exhausted at once, He fell on the ground, until the atmosphere became very hard to breath. He wrapped his hands around his neck, inhaling and exhaling quickly as if he was choking.

"Damn it…" He whispered to himself between gasps and pants. Kanda stayed strong and stood up to get more oxygen, getting hold of the cell catching the most amount of air he could. Leaning on to the closest wall to prevent his fall again, making it easier to relax his head, inhaling all the fresh air that came from the small, imprisoned window right behing him. Kanda thought deeply, and stood quietly storing some air inside him once again. Holding his breath for a while, he exhaled a large amount of air and tilted his head down, with his chin touching his neck. He sighed. "What to do…"

Kanda looked up to the ceiling looking at all the small and larger cracks. He kept looking as if asking it a question, not answering, he thought for the answer himself reading every crack on the ceiling, enough time that he must probably learned them. Calmly, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms breathing normally again. "I have to think of a way to get away…" He said between small breaths. He remembered one thing and he growled at the thought of it. How would he get help if his golem is not even here?

By now, Kanda could've called anyone, even the Usagi to go searching for him by the time he was getting kidnaped. No. That would make him look like a total coward and would lose his honor as a samurái himself. Another idea? No. He wouldn't even _dare_ to ask the Moyashi so there were no other options. He'll just have to wait.

"Konoyaro…" He whispered while he grinned to himself mischievously.

"I think I found the group of Akumas!" Lavi said upon the two Level 3, about five Level 2 and a giant Akuma that was formed by thousands of Level 3. Yeah, he was very proud that for once he was the first to start with the mission. Lavi reported so through the golem to Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. He got response from the first two, but not from Kanda. It made him wonder since Kanda would've been the first to start the mission or to answer. Sometimes, to report.

_That's wierd… _Lavi thought, _I would usually be replied with an 'I already know that, Baka Usagi' or just a simple 'Che'.That's strange from Yuu._

Oh well, didn't he care and just left the topic aside. Right now concentrating on the mission was it. The redhead did not hesitate on starting to blow the first two Level 2 Akuma. He positioned himself in battle, holding the hammer that started to get each time much bigger "**Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow, grow, grow, grow!**" Able of making his hammer much bigger, he easily wiped these first two Akumas, causing a large explosion from the Level 2. The wind blew rapidly along with ashes that were left from the Akuma. A Level 3 blocked the dirt off his face with his arm. "What is that?" He asked until a surprise attack went forward his way.

Lavi continued off to the other Akuma, smashing his hammer on each of them, of course they were not dumb, they dodged each attack from the rehead. "Hahaha. You exorcist are weak!" Laughed the Level 3. Lavi smirked and jumped over the Akuma quickly.

Surprised, the Level 3 turned around to see the rabbit with the hammer over him. "WHAT?" He screamed as Lavi smashed the hammer harder to the ground. He fell, taking the Akuma with him until the base of the innocence crashed to the ground along the Akuma under the hammer. " Do not underestimate an exorcist!" Lavi shouted pushing the hammer lower.

"**Hiban!**" He shouted bringing a large amount of flames from the ground, literally coming from the hammer's edges. The Level 3 under it shouted in pain "IT BURNS! IT'S BURNING ME!" The other three Level 2 Akuma reached his flames after they were going directly to attack Lavi but the fire, taking form of a snake, reached them before they could.

Killing the Level 2 and one the Level 3 that had surrounded him. Upon counting this as a victory he just grinned to the last two Akuma. "So, this'll end up here!" He said jumping forward to reach the left Level 3. "Haaaa!" Ready to attack having his hammer over him growing each time bigger to increase the effect and the Akuma left in fear, Lavi suddenly felt a thump right under him. His eyes slowly rolled down to see what was that sense of danger and that stopped the final attack.

"HAHAHA. DON'T GET SO COCKY, EXORCIST!" Shit. That was unexpected. The last Level 3 that was supposedly killed on his last attack was not finished yet. It had attacked from behind while Lavi wasn't watching. Lavi felt as if vanishing, he could hardly move and his hand was already crumpling letting lose of the hammer that felt to the arena with great force.

Lavi was getting white. No wait, he was getting trasparent. There were two long purple glowing strings crossing from his back to his abdomen. Lavi felt senseless and fell to the ground hearing a small 'crack' as his hand was starting to desintegrate as well as the rest of his body.

The redhead smiled. "Baka Usagi… You've done it again." He laughed to himself. His golem suddenly clicked, someone was calling but he couldn't summon enough energy to reply so he just stayed there, helpless and weak. The golem kept on clicking and Lavi could already start to see everything black. "I'm going to sleep… I'm so tired…" He chuckled and did so.

"Lavi? Lavi are you there?" Allen asked very worried with Timcanpy right after him and rolled his eyes turning into a face of disapointment as Timcanpy flew away. Last thing he heard were just the clicks that Lavi's golem were transmitting. And then, everything fell blank. Lenalee crossed her fingers, hoping for them to be alright and turned to see Allen, who didn't look so good. He shook his head unenergeticly and Lenalee lost her hope tilting her head and hugging her knees.

"So they didn't answer…" Lenalee started sadly looking to the blunt floor turning yellow as reflect from the sunset. She was nervous so she played with the border of her skirt to pass the worringness away. "Neither." Allen felt bad about it, to see Lenalee sad about something that hasn't yet been confirmed but it was sure. "But it seems weird. Lavi just called us a while ago, what could've happen?" He sat beside her turning to face her. He sighed and let her answer. "I know it's strange but still, I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them…" She said, facing him while a tear slowly slipped all the way to her right cheek. "I have known them as long as I remember and losing them now is not worth those memories at all…" His eyes widened, she really cared for her friends and right now he understood how she is supposed to be feeling.

"Lenalee…" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his chest. Drying the tear away with his thumb, across her soft skin. Allen rested his chin over Lenalee's head, caressing her hair slowly, entwining the small strings of hair between his fingers. Lenalee closed her eyes, wiping silently on his neck.

"Everything will be fine." Allen tried to comfort her with some nice and optimistic words. So he just chuckled. " We both trust Lavi and Kanda, don't we? They'll be fine." Lenalee slowly nodded and curled up closer to him putting her arms around his neck. Allen could feel the tiny breeze of her breath and the way her heart beated. Trying to form a small smile was becoming to be harder for her, mostly in these kind of situations. He noticed so and slided his hand from her shoulder to her waist, rubbing it slowly up and down.

"Allen-kun…" Breaking their embrace, she looked at him seriously. Lenalee smiled and continued, "I'm so glad to be your friend. Being with you always makes me smiled." She giggled glancing at him and cupping his cheeks. He blushed and laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head, scratching it, "T-Thank you." He muttered and turned to see the ground. Lenalee just laughed at his reaction a gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

He quickly turned to face her and his face was flushed, "Let's get going then." Lenalee said determined. She stood up as Timcanpy flew to her shoulder, resting on it. "Let's go search for Lavi and Kanda." She said offering her hando to Allen. He smiled and accepted her offer, standing up upon the sunset. The sun, slowly hiding between the mountains from afar was such view. And they both went back to where they had started to search for their friends.

**Lucas-kun: Kanda. Is. Amazing.**

**Cookie-chan: I already told you guys Komui is really really—**

**Suushi: Stop talking!**

**Cookie-chan: FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME TALK AT LEAST ONCE SECOND!**

**Lucas-kun: Okay… Your second's gone.**

**Cookie-chan: Bitch.**

**Lucas-kun: And you like it.**

**Cookie-chan: You know, I start to wonder why this is rated M. There's only fluff, fluff and fluff.**

**Lucas-kun: Just wait and see the next 3 to 4 chapters.**

**Cookie-chan: There'll be a lemon? **

**Lucas-kun: Not just one, baka.**

**Suushi: ¬¬ Alright, guys, see you next update and sorry for the short chapter I was in a hurry but I'm glad that I could at least write something.**


End file.
